Falta De Calculo
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Sasuke y Karin tienen un objetivo, unir al primo de ella Naruto, con la hermana de él Sakura, y Naruto a su vez es el mejor amigo de él y Sakura un poco de ella, luego que la pareja peleara. Una vez que cumplan su objetivo algo nacerá, siendo inevitable que nieguen lo que sienten.
1. Inicio

Hola, eh aquí con otro fic, jejeje, no lo soporeo y escribí mi primer fic de SasuKarin (SasukexKarin) amo la pareja, muchísimo, espero que ustedes igual :D

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, su hermana menor, Sakura es la novia de su mejor amigo Naruto, quien tiene una prima, llamada Karin, a la cual no conoce mucho y esta al mismo tiempo tampoco, solo algunas veces se cruzaron, pero por el testarudo carácter de ambos, mucho no se hablaron o si, pero para puras e inmaduras discusiones. Muchas veces, la hermana de él y el primo de ella, intentaron unirlos, para quedar en familia, lo cual fue difícil, sin ser capaces de imaginar, lo que al poco tiempo pasaría.

— ¡Por ultimas vez, quisiera acompañarlos para estar seguro!—Dijo molesto y amenazante, a pesar de estar dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo y hermana.

—Si… como si no conociéramos el resultado de eso—Dijo de mala gana el rubio.

—Ya basta Sasuke, Naruto tiene razón, el resultado es el mismo y además...—Hablo su hermana, quien se dirigía abrir la puerta de la casa, ya que había sonado el timbre. — ¡Karin, que bueno que llegas!—se entusiasmó Sakura.

— ¡Por última vez! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer de niñera?!—su estado de molestia era peor que del chico de ojos oscuros, por eso mismo no estaba de humor para decir un "Hola, aquí estoy".

—Calma Karin, solo te pedimos que lo distraigas, sino ira a buscarnos y no tendremos paz.

—Además no los debes—recordó Naruto. Su prima lo medito, miro a Sasuke, quien no se veía contento de tener niñera, habiendo dejado de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo.

—No necesito un niñera—aseguro Sasuke—No iré detrás de ustedes, lo prometo—dijo mientras se acercó a los tres, en una actitud sospechosa.

—Suenas muy sospechoso—fue inspeccionado por su mejor amigo molestándolo aún más sin querer.

—Estoy a tiempo, puedo irme ya y liberarme de este idiota—pensó Karin, se acomodó sus lentes, pero antes de poder irse, una voz que a veces detestaba la detuvo.

— ¿Planeas huir verdad?—pregunto su primo.

—Eso me recuerda, por si Sasuke-kun se aburre o pone chinchudo como de costumbre, esta película domina a bestias como el—le entrego el DVD a la peli-roja, para luego tomar un bolso café que estaba sobre el sofá y sujetarse del brazo de su pareja.

—Bien, adiós… recuerda la película que te dio Sakura-chan—así ambos enamorados se fueron, para que minutos después de irse, el ambiente se volvieron tenso.

—No necesito ver esa tonta película—le saco el DVD de la mano de Karin y lo tiro en el sofá, dejándola sola en medio del living, y esa actitud que él tuvo, hizo molestar a la chica, quien lo siguió, molestándolo a él.

— ¿Qué harás?—pregunto con la mirada seria, escasa de sentimiento a alguien como él.

— ¡Acaso también me seguirás a mi habitación!—quejo molesto, el azabache que empezaba a perder la paciencia fácilmente.

— ¡Si para que no escapes por la ventana!—llevándoselo por delante camino delante de él, casi adivinando cuál era su habitación.

—Esto es insoportable...—pensó, mientras ella le daba paso a su habitación, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara. No tenía intenciones de huir por la ventana, pero cuanto más lejos estuviera de ella, mejor para él.

En su habitación ya hacían dos horas que moría de aburrimiento, siendo su esta su refugio lejos de la molesta prima del molesto mejor amigo.

—Yo me iré a dormir, por mi haz lo que quieras, luego te las veras negras con Sakura—aviso la peli-roja y se fue, rendida, sin ganas de seguir casi, suplicando a Sasuke que saliera de su habitación y se comportase como un adulto y no un niño.

El simplemente no contesto, espero que pasara el tiempo ya creyendo que era una trampa de ella y se atrevió a abrir la puerta, luego en silencio para buscarla por la casa, hasta que finalmente la encontró profundamente dormida, eso parecía, en la cama de su hermana.

Fue hasta el living, busco el teléfono e hizo unos llamados—Con esto te iras—pensó, planeando una pequeña pero molesta sorpresa para su niñera a quien imaginaba en su mente, huyendo de allí y dándole libertad al fin.

— ¿Seguro, una fiesta ahora? ¿Acaso se fue tu linda hermana?

— ¡No la llames así Suigetsu y ven, avisa a Juugo!—le había repetido molesto, por el comentario de su amigo, con el cual hablaba.

—Digas lo que digas es preciosa—comento de nuevo y noto que Sasuke se molestó aún más, al cortar la comunicación abruptamente. — ¿Por qué una fiesta de tres chicos, y ni una chica?—quedo pensativo, ya que en las fiestas de Sasuke Uchiha, siempre él o Juugo tenían la misión de invitar alguna chica, jamás las invitaba el, y esta vez no dio a entender que invitaran a una o dos y era sospechoso, así que solo llamo y aviso al tal Juugo.

Era un viernes a la noche, donde la chica de cabello rojo dormía plácidamente en la cama, de la novia de su primo, hasta que la música fuerte la despertó de golpe, miro la hora, eran las diez y treinta de la noche. Adormecida aun, queriendo dormir un poco más, salió de la habitación para investigar esa música.

—Proviene de la sala…—despertándose poco a poco dedujo, sin equivocarse y fue hasta allí, encontrándose con tres chicos solos, los cuales ni la notaron al menos uno de ellos fingía que no la noto. — ¿¡Que significa esto!?—pregunto emanando llamas de ella, hecha una furia y arremetiendo contra el único culpable, Sasuke.

— ¡Oye que haces!—salió a defender el chico alvino, quien intento liberar a Sasuke de las "Garras de Karin" ya que cuando se le acercó lo sujeto de la camisa, casi levantándolo por los aires.

—¡Tú no te metas!—le proporcionó una golpiza al chico, soltó al azabache y en ese momento solo deseo pegarle nuevamente al alvino, quien se rio de ella, a pesar de haber sido previamente golpeado, pero el otro chico la detuvo.

— ¿Quién eres?—su tranquilidad era absoluta, nadie podía estar tan sereno como él.

Karin lo miro y se tranquilizó, pero aún estaba molesta y solo quería echar a esos chicos de la casa, no era su casa, pero era la niñera de un chico que parecía un niño.

—Tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas—señalo al alvino, acomodo sus lentes y miro de manera fría a Sasuke.

—Solo hacemos una fiesta, no es tu casa y si te molesta, vete—le respondió fríamente.

Antes que Karin dijera algo, la puerta se abrió y se sintió aliviada al ver quien era.

— ¿Juugo y Suigetsu? Adivino o confiesas—dijo firme Sakura, quien se molestó al ver la escena, imaginándose la treta de su hermano mayor, pero de inmediato dejo de tomarle importancia y camino hasta a su habitación. —Naruto—sono fría al decir el nombre de su novio—Te espera fuera Karin-San, gracias por todo—dijo antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Eh…?

—En comparación con el tomate, ella es más bonita—comento Suigetsu.

— ¡No es momento para decir tonterías!—ordeno Sasuke—Sigamos con la fiesta moles…—Karin lo miro alzando una ceja—Mejor váyanse, algo no anda bien. —Los amigos de Sasuke se fueron, sin decir ni una palabra, salvo que el alvino se burló de Karin a la salida, pero apuro su paso al ver la cara molesta, demasiado de la peli-roja.

—Hablare con Naruto—Sasuke la detuvo.

—Yo hablare con él, me debe muchas explicaciones—apretó el puño.

— ¡Para regañarle estoy yo!—esta vez ella lo detuvo sujetándolo de la camisa.

— ¡Pero es a mi hermana a quien le hizo algo seguramente!—se soltó del agarre del Karin, rozando su mano con la de ella, sintiendo un toque eléctrico en ese solo segundo.

— ¡De todas maneras!—impuso ella.

—No tengo tiempo para pelearme con una mujer, como tú—sono frio y sin ser detenido salió a encontrarse con Naruto.

—Karin, vámonos… ya no es necesario que hagas de niñera de Sasuke. —sono deprimido.

— ¿Aun piensas en golpearle?

—Hmpf… seguro él le hizo algo peor.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tú mejor ve con Sakura, yo me encargo de este tonto—le empujo dentro de la casa y se subió al auto junto con su primo, quien enseguida se fue, antes que Sasuke pudiera detenerlo y pedirle explicaciones.

Durante dos días, ni una palabra salió de Sakura ni de Naruto hacia sus parientes, quienes notaron que ya no se veían ni nada parecido, ni siquiera un mensaje o llamada, estañado deprimidos casi todo el día. Sasuke veía a Naruto, ya que era su amigo y buscaba explicación para el comportamiento de su hermana y el, pero de inmediato se le iban las ganas de pegarle.

Sin tener más opciones, Sasuke consiguió el número de Karin, pensando que ella tenía respuesta, pero esta solo lo cito sospechosamente en un bar, no tuvo más remedio y fue de mala gana.

—Todo por ti… Sakura…—pensó, mientras veía en la barra a Karin.

—Diez minutos tarde, tú pagas—dijo con descaro la peli-roja.

— ¡Me dirás lo que sucede o me veré obligado a sacárselo yo mismo a tu primo!

—¡Paga , te espero fuera, no te tardes!—le dijo y si, finalmente pago lo que bebió Karin, encontrándose con ella fuera, en medio de la noche, oyéndose apenas la música del bar, además de ver gente entrar y salir.

— ¡Bien hablas o lo hago hablar!—se apoyó contra la pared al lado de Karin.

—No sé el motivo pero ambos se separaron, y por esa misma razón están deprimidos

— ¡Seguro ese tonto tuvo la culpa!

—Yo creo que de ambos, tu no entiendes de estas cosas—siempre acomodaba sus anteojos, luego el viento soplo e hizo bailar un poco de su cabello, el cual llego al rostro de Sasuke, quien no evito oler el aroma de este., luego lo saco bruscamente, ya que por un momento quedo fuera de este mundo. —Debemos hacer algo, queramos o no.

— ¡Contigo jamás!—dijo firme, conservando su seriedad, listo para ir a ver a Naruto, pero Karin se adelantó y quedo enfrente de él.

—Si se siguen deprimiendo, tú te las veras mal con Sakura, será tu peor pesadilla—intento asustarlo.

— ¡Con eso no me asustas!—esta vez él le dio la espalda intentando irse por el otro lado.

—Eso dices ahora… Si cambias de opinión ya sabes… estaré aquí mismo, a la misma hora que te cite hoy.

— ¡Espero sentada por que no vendré, de ninguna manera me aliare contigo!

— ¡Como si muriera de ganas de hacerlo!

— ¡Yo tampoco muero por aliarme en esto, contigo!

— ¡Bien, lo are sola!

— ¡Perfecto!

— ¡Cobarde!—eso a Sasuke le dolió y solo quedo callado. —Tu silencio lo delata, eres un cobarde que no quiere hacer lo más horrible por alguien que quiere. —Se sereno—Pero como quiero a mi primo, soy capaz de soportarte para hacerlo feliz. —Hizo una pausa, esperando que azabache se diera la vuelta y si lo hizo, mirándola fijo— ¿Tu harías lo mismo por Sakura? Aunque yo no soy alguien desagradable como tú…—se cruzó de brazos, de nuevo el viento soplo, y el cabello de ambos bailo.

—Tu si eres alguien desagradable, pero si por soportarte hago feliz a Sakura, puedo fingir que eres alguien agradable—la intimido sin querer a Karin, acercándose demasiado a ella, quien se puso incomoda y él también se puso así, pero actuó de inmediato, apartándose.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?—se preguntaron a sí mismos, para luego quedar espalda con espalda, pero alejados el uno del otro.

—Mañana, a la misma hora que me citaste y esta vez… tu no llegues tarde—fue firme en sus palabras Sasuke.

—Más bien, tu trata de no llegar tarde como hoy, eres muy flojo para fingir tanta seriedad.

— ¡Tú eres la floja y eso se hereda!

— ¿¡Que intentas decir!? ¡Soy la prima de Naruto no su hermana gemela!

— ¡Da igual, no llegues tarde, tomate!—repitió lo que hacía dos noches, su otro amigo, Suigetsu le dijo a Karin, pero algo le dijo que se arrepintiera y pida disculpas, se dio la vuelta y esta vez sí, por primera vez no le gusto para nada la cara de Karin.

—¡Solo cállate, adiós!—estallo la chica, controlándose para no darle un paliza ya ambos se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

Ok, espero les haya gustado a mi me gusto mucho el primero capitulo, como voy a amar escribir este fic, mucho voy a amarlo ^^ *-*

(Me pareció gracioso de lo Suigetsu XD para que empieze una pelea entre ellos me parecio bien :3 )

Que mas decir, espero que haya Sasukaris (Yo se que hay, no se escondan, salgan como XD jajaj) Sayonara :D

02/12/13


	2. Descontrol

Hola, en algún momento lo diré seguro, en algún capitulo, pero si quieren saber lo diré ahora, aunque igual lo diré en un capitulo jeje…  
Sasuke tiene 19 al igual que Karin, esas son sus edades y bueno, aunque aparecerán un poco, porque son necesarios para el fic, Sakura 18 y Naruto 19 años. Lo demás si, otras cosas que tarde o temprano se preguntaran, es lo que me imagino que se preguntaran, saldrá en algún capitulo, así que, solo disfrútenlo, será enteramente de SasuKari, con un mínimo toque de Narusaku, ya que prácticamente ese fue el punto para que se me ocurriera este fic.

Disfrutenlo solamente

* * *

A la espera de que sus familiares vuelvan a estar juntos y desistir de tener que aliarse para ayudarlos, ningunos fueron al otro día aquel bar para planear que hacer, el con su hermana y ella con su primo, pero la situación era la misma, con un grado de empeoramiento que crecía con las horas, así que cada uno por su parte, trataba de animarlos, Sasuke a Sakura y Karin a Naruto.

— ¡Vamos, no puedes deprimirte por siempre!—animo a su primo, pero este ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para responderle y tan solo la miro. —Hay muchas chicas en el mundo—eso no fue muy bueno, se dio cuenta tarde, pero ya era tarde, lo había deprimido aún más.

—Me iré a dormir…—al final hablo y como zombi se fue a su habitación, dejando sola a Karin en medio de la sala.

— ¿A dormir? Apenas son las…—miro el reloj que tenía en la mano izquierda. — ¡13:30 eres un idiota!—acomodo sus lentes, era inevitable que lo hiciera en momentos, donde solo quería calmarse, le era mejor que tomar aire—Pero no lograras que te junte con Sakura, aliándome a ese otro idiota—dijo por lo bajo y se fue, dejándolo solo en la pequeña casa, donde él vivía claramente sin sus padres.

—Seguro debe de darle ánimos de la peor manera, ya que no sabe nada de chicas…—eso lo dijo por Sasuke, mientras iba camino a la casa de este, pero con el disgusto de cruzarlo y la esperanza de que su primo se arregle con Sakura. — ¡Ya se, llevare aquellas flores rosas y le diré a ella que es de parte de Naruto!—se animó al momento de pasar por una florería, donde compro un buen ramo de flores rosas y siguió su camino.—Seguro que cuando ella lo valla a buscar de la emoción, no podrá decir de lo feliz que estará, seguramente también, que no fue el quien las mando y asunto resuelto—se repitió hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke y dudándolo los dos veces, toco el timbre.

— ¿¡Quien…!? ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!

— ¿¡Que crees!? ¡Trata de no emocionarte por que a ti no vine a verte!—paso sin que le diera permiso y busco con la mirada a Sakura, pero antes de ir a su habitación, algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Y esas flores?

—Para ti no son, salvo que seas una chica de cabello rosa y que su novio sea un completo tonto, así que quítate—se movió hacia la derecha, buscando seguir su camino, pero el de nuevo se interpuso.

—No pero… Dirás Exnovio

— ¿Ex… ex?

—Si, por la actitud de mi hermana, que supongo que el tonto debe de estar igual, ya no están juntos.

—Bien, pero con esto todo se arreglara—esta vez logro seguir sin que Sasuke se interpusiera, pero cuando llego al cuarto de Sakura, allí no había nadie.

—Se cansó de que le preguntara y luego se fue, la seguí, pero perdí su rastro.

—Son igual de idiotas, por algo son amigos.

— ¡Hmpf! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí, lárgate!

—Bien, pero antes me gustaría darte de comer…—se insinuó a Sasuke, quien no llego a entender nada y ni siquiera a adivinar lo que le esperaba.

— ¿Eh…?—Karin casi le hizo tragar el ramo de flores.

—Buen provecho…—le dijo ella mientras se iba y el quedo escupiendo algunos pétalos.

Cuando la peli-roja salió de la casa, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no le salga mal, alguien no muy agradable para ella se le acerco, estaba claro de quien se trataba. Le fue indiferente e intento irse, pero fue tomada del brazo.

—Pídeme perdón…—le ordeno el peli-negro, pero está claro que Karin jamás lo haría, y menos a él, ya que para ella se merecía lo de las flores.

—Ponte feliz, al manos comiste hoy, porque si no cocina Sakura tu no desayunas, almuerzas y menos que menos cenas. —se burló e intento marcharse nuevamente.

—Tú no te vas, ahora me ayudaras

— ¿No que no querías?

—Igual tu

—Sí, pero no me rebajo a pedirte ayuda ¡Suéltame o grito!

—Grita entonces—Karin tomo aire para hacerlo, pero su boca fue sellada por una mano desagradable para ella. —Bien… ahora tenemos que averiguar que paso entre ellos o que le hizo el idiota de tu primo a Sakura y luego actuamos. —Finalmente la soltó y se fue dentro de la casa.

—¡Hay es un completo idiota!—Karin puso los ojos en blanco y solo quería matar al azabache, pero se calmó y lo siguió dentro de la casa, ya tendría la oportunidad de darle lo que se merecía.

— ¿¡Donde qué crees que vas!?

—No pensaras que averiguaremos fuera de la casa, es mejor esperar a Sakura, luego le insistimos y ahí actuamos.

—De ninguna manera ¿Recuerdas el bar?

—Eh… si ¿Qué hay con eso?—acomodo sus lentes y se puso seria.

—Te espero allí esta noche, a la misma hora que me citaste la otra vez y no creas que pagare lo que vayas a beber—así le cerro al puerta en la cara.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos no tiene consideración alguna con las chicas, maldito idiota!?—echando humos se fue a su casa, a esperar que sea la noche y así encontrarse con el desconsiderado de Sasuke Uchiha, quien al momento de que Karin desapareciera de su vista, lo único que hizo fue rogar por no tener que ir a la noche a encontrarse con ella y además, por que pueda solucionar las cosas con su hermana y mejor amigo, por sí solo, así que solo espero a Sakura.

—Ya almorcé y además cene, es hora que te cocines solo—dijo sin ánimos la chica, cuando llego y sin dejar hablar al azabache se fue a su habitación, la siguió y esta vez a él le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

—Maldición… al final tendré que ir a ver a… esa pesadilla—recordó a Karin, tomo un abrigo y se fue, mientras los minutos del reloj corrían y se le hacía tarde, para finalmente llegar y encontrarse con una Karin que jamás pensó conocer.

Sin poder haberse si quiera cruzado con su primo, por más que espero frente a la casa de este mismo, para verlo salir o entrar, se rindió, aunque jamás lo hacía, pero de nada le servía esperar, intento justamente esperar a la noche y ver que podrían hacer ella y Sasuke, pero la idea de aliarse con él no le entusiasmaba mucho y más, luego de ver que tan desconsiderado era.

Sus dedos subían y bajaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, golpeando la misma con sus uñas, mientras esperaba obligadamente que sea de noche y pueda terminar al fin con todo ese rollo deprimente. La tarde se fue y al fin la noche se dignó a asomarse, se en prolijo un poco delante del espejo, tampoco se arregló, ya que no iba a una cita—Total él no me miraría nunca—se le ocurrió pensar, se puso algo roja y enseguida se regañó a sí misma, para salir volando, a pesar de que llegaría bastante tarde al bar.

Al llegar se sentó en la barra y pidió de tomar, lo primero que vio, sin saber que eso luego traería consecuencias y haciéndose la guapa lo bebió de una, haciendo efecto enseguida— ¡Dame otro!—ordeno y así fue durante media hora, hasta que Sasuke llego y la vio cantando, riéndose y claro, hablando mal de un azabache, desconsiderado, idiota, que solo piensa en sí mismo y que con su actitud jamás tendría una novia.

— ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Eh…?—sin saber que decir, un poco perdida trato de levantarse, el azabache pensó que huiría y la detuvo pero…

— ¡A no, no huiras dejándome para que pague la cuenta!—grito enojado, no tanto y ahí sí, cuando la detuvo, ella se tropezó con él chocando contra el pecho del chico.

—Creo que vomitare, jamás bebí tanto…—ella solo bromeo con él, ya que no deseaba que aun la tenga sujeta, ya que al momento de casi caer y chocar contra su pecho el quedo sosteniéndola y solo la miraba. — ¡Eres un bruto!—quejo ya que bruscamente la aparto y además la sentó.

—No pagare tu cuenta…—aviso con indiferencia—Déjate de juegos y empezó a pensar que haremos, para eso venimos—siguió siendo indiferente.

—Antes relájate y prueba eso… dame otro—una vez que tenía la bebida en la mano, se la pasó a Sasuke, quien la miro de reojo, pero no estaba dispuesto a tomar. —Vamos… sino tranquilamente puedo escaparme de ti y ahí sí, pagaras cuenta y será otra día mas que no buscamos una solución, para lo que ya sabes.

— ¡Solo este…!—molesto tomo la bebida de un trago, sin pensar el también en las consecuencias, que lo harían mas tarde, volver junto con Karin a la casa de la chica, quien estaba como él, igual de borracha, olvidándose que prácticamente eran enemigos naturales y que por obligación, digamos, tendrían de misión, averiguar que pasaba con sus parientes y si era necesario, hacer que se reconcilien, por alguna pelea, lo harían.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos dormían plácidamente abrazados en el sillón de la sala, los rayos del sol los iluminaban, dando una postal perfecta, se veían tan paz, dejando sus peleas de lado, hasta que sí, uno de los dos abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, cansancio y además sin entender el por qué, de estar, abrazados.

—Maldición, mi cabeza duele demasiado… jamás beberé de nuevo y menos si ella está cerca mío—sin intenciones de despertarla y siendo delicado con una chica que no era su hermana aparto los brazos de Karin, los cuales lo tenía rodeado, esta se revolvió un poco y del susto, su pie golpeo con una mesita, tanto no le dolió, pero el dolor de cabeza era suficiente, así que se apuró en salir de la casa y hacer de cuenta que jamás paso lo que paso. — ¿Dónde están las llaves?—miro por las mesitas del lugar, pero no las encontró, conclusión no podía salir de la casa porque la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

Karin se quejó dormida, estaba a punto de despertarse y eso asusto de nuevo a Sasuke, que esta vez se calló, despertando por completo a la chica y el solo se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

—Un ladrón…—pensó ella, al escuchar el ruido, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza y además no entendía por que amaneció dormida en el sillón. — ¡Ahora…! ¿¡Sasuke!?

—Hola…—como un tonto saludo.

— ¿¡Que se supone que haces allí en el suelo… de mi casa!?—se levantó y firme respondió.

—Para que te des cuenta que no soy ningún desconsiderado te traje anoche a tu casa, pero no evite quedarme dormido, no volverá a ocurrir. —su respuesta obviamente no tenía sentido.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?—eso directamente lo acorralo— ¡Seguro quisiste aprovecharte de mí, de puro idiota que eres!—lo enfrento de muy mal humor.

—Jamás me aprovecharía de una chica y menos de una como tu

—Te atreves a insultarme en mi casa

—Da igual, yo ya me iba—se había olvidado que la puerta estaba cerrada y cuando quiso abrirla no pudo.

— ¿Las llaves?

—Tú fuiste quien me trajo, se supone que sabrás donde estas—le dijo y se fue por un pasillo directo al baño— ¡Cuando las encuentres avísame, tengo cosas que hacer y necesito saber!—le grito fuera de su vista.

— ¡Maldición donde podrán estar esas llaves!

Sin demasiado éxito para encontrarlas, el tiempo paso, cuando Karin apareció de nuevo, al salir del baño, pero él se quedó mudo al verla como al vio.

— ¿Y ya las encontraste?—con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo por debajo de sus brazos y dejando ver sus piernas, cruzando sus brazos y sin las gafas puestas, le pregunto a Sasuke, quien se quedó sin habla.

* * *

La deje picando (En el mejor momento, maso menos, no tan bueno, eso no lo decido yo.)

Hasta el próximo :D

07/12/13


End file.
